lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Era of Conquest
For the duration of the Fifth Age, many things were introduced. Territories and alliances were the biggest additions to the community of Loka which severely impacted the dynamic of how everything operated. The competitive atmosphere increased exponentially. Everything was no longer centered around who had the most wealth but who controlled the most territory; who had the strongest alliance. Unlikely alliances were forged and many tactics were used in order to establish the first Capital of Loka. Argus Alliance With the onset of such a dominant alliance like Osiris, there was much contemplation as to whether or not those in power should remain there. A new alliance came to pass as Albion, Basilica, Dragonstone, and Samsara came together to form a new power figure by the name of Argus. Conflict was immediate, as the members of this alliance formed for one purpose...to even the odds. For a time it was a relentless offensive on Osiris by the new team of powerful towns. At first it seemed things would be treacherous but over time it became clear that resistance was dwindling and Argus would take power. Since the time of Argus's inception, their goals have clearly changed given the circumstances. There was no longer an alliance like Osiris to disrupt the peace, so they bolstered their defenses and became a proverbial sleeping giant with a stranglehold on the position as Loka's Capital. Some towns disagreed with the position they had taken and others found their achievements something to be proud of. The current towns upholding Argus's claim are Albion, Dragonstone, Eros, Fort Constanstine, Samsara, and Valyria. 'Osiris Alliance' This alliance was forged for no other purpose than to secure a successful coalition and seize the rights for deciding on Capital policies. The alliance gained a lot of negative reception during the course of its expansion. It all started primarily with Psychedelic & 13lackPearl FKA, Zor Avarice, Hornedbaron & adderman500 Basilica, and Pi Cyanide, but anchored itself once MasterTargaryen Dragonstone and Ivette_Aramis Dragostei committed their resources. In the process, Unlimitedbul destroyed his generator in order to join the fight with Dragonstone, causing an indirect but effective blow to the opposing alliances. Soon, the Osiris alliance had gained enough cities that the imbalance was simply too much for their enemies to oppose. Osiris laid claim to the first and second selection for the Capital policies via their Capital city, FKA. Vanguard Defends.png|Lea poised for a Sunset Defense Comp vs Psy.png|Comp vs Psy Vanguard Attacks.png|Tgen Brawl Osiris Attacks 2.png|Psy and Aegon Pressure Magpie Vanguard Defends 2.png|Blood Feuds Are Timeless Osiris Attacks.png|Osiris Returns For Second Attempt On Tgen 'Vanguard Alliance' The only alliance to oppose the rising tide of Osiris was the valiant members of Vanguard. The determined group coming from various backgrounds put forth an effort to defeat their enemy with most noble intentions. For a while the fight was quite the close battle. Each alliance did all they could in order to secure the most territory possible. For a time, the fight continued strong with people such as Magpieman, FatPoulet, Artagan, and Leasaur to simply name a few. An old ally, Computern, returned as a regular in the fight against Osiris. Even with the might of Albion backing the alliance and their relentless determination they simply did not have the numbers. INFORMATION STILL BEING ADDED Category:Lore Category:Player Lore